Information workers/users have become accustomed to generating, editing, viewing, and receiving large numbers of electronic documents and other information (e.g., electronic communications, images, data, etc.). In an enterprise situation, for example, a company, school, social network, etc., a given user may encounter hundreds (or more) of documents or other information items, each with varying degrees of relevance, interest, or importance to the information worker, and that are oftentimes scattered across a variety of workloads and storage systems (e.g., email, social feeds, intranet sites, network file systems, etc.). Accordingly, it can be time consuming and inefficient for users to search for content that is relevant to them. Additionally, users are oftentimes unaware of relevant or interesting information items that are available to them, for example, content that is trending around other individuals whom the user does not interact with directly or individuals with whom the user does not share a close organizational relationship.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that examples have been made. In addition, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.